Sledding Powerhouse
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Shigeo jogs with the Body Improvement Club only to come across Tenga's body lodged in the snow. It turns out Shou might be very, very dangerous when it comes to sledding.


Sledding Powerhouse

As snow comfortably caressed the world, the Body Improvement Club was having a spontaneous run around the park. Musashi insisted training in the blistering cold would assist with empowering endurance and vitality. Shigeo noted many persevered with their training despite the weather. Determined to refine himself as well, Shigeo gladly joined the other boys for their jog.

However, Shigeo came across a body lying in the middle of their normal pathway. The dense snow covering the supposed corpse coated the blue tints lingering on his hands. Footprints from the Body Improvement Club members stomped white and gray marks onto the boy's back, seemingly trampling him. Shigeo continued pumping his legs through the thick snow, dressed in a comfortable ebony tracksuit. He peered ahead as the wind whipped his rosy face, discovering the other members of the Body Improvement Club already gaining greater distance as they waded through the clumping snow.

Shigeo shrugged and stepped over the body only for a hand to snatch his ankle in a vice grip. A bristling icy shiver shot up his spine, and he suppressed a yelp. Shigeo watched the snow surrounding the carcass shudder before a wild face glared up to him.

"Oh, Onigawara-kun," Shigeo said as Tenga gasped, spitting out sullied wads of snow and crinkling leaves, "I didn't realize it was you. I guess this explains why you didn't show up to the pre-run energy drink meeting."

"You could've at least pushed me over! I almost suffocated in the snow!" Tenga barked, clutching his forearms. His battered school uniform stuck to his skin, and Shigeo watched the continuing scarlet hue usurp his face. Even the bags under his eyes burned with crimson.

"Did the others knock you over? I didn't see you at all until I almost stepped on you," Shigeo asked, and Tenga feverishly rubbed his hands together, frigidly panting.

"N-no, no, no. I was already here," Tenga said, lips quivering, and he hurriedly glared around the nearly vacant running path. "Where the hell is that guy? That redhead who slammed into me!"

"A person with red hair?" Shigeo hummed, scratching his chin. "Well, hair dye is really in right now, so it's probably not-"

"Who do you think it is? Tell me the bastard's name! He could've killed me!" Tenga snapped, punching the air only to break into a feverish sneezing fit. Snot dried on his face, freezing immediately, and Tenga groaned, clutching his rutted cheeks.

Shigeo patted the former delinquent's shoulder and quickly retracted his comfort when a faint layer of ice caressed his fingertips. Brushing his hand against his jacket, he said, "Well, one of my other friends has red hair, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't live around here."

Tenga grunted, slamming his fist into his open palm. "The punk's probably already gone away. He had this massive sled that-!"

Shigeo blinked, but he did not miss it. In a split second, Tenga was no longer in front of him. Shigeo briefly glanced at the blank space once containing Tenga before jerking his head in the direction Tenga's body flew like bullet train. Tenga's body flailed haplessly in the air before slamming into the nearby frozen river. Skaters shrieked, stumbling and dashing to safety. The ice cracked, slowly spreading as water slowly spilled onto the ice. Tenga rolled along the ice before plummeting in the center and almost toppled into the gaping hope.

As other skaters assisted Tenga, Shigeo found the source of Tenga's explosive flight. Boisterous laughter filled the crisp, brisk air of January. Shou, bundled up in his regular attire, seemingly did not care about the frigid weather as his sled stopped by the riverbank. He grasped his massive wooden sled and telekinetically hoisted it above his head. Even with frost nipping at his reddened nose, Shou eagerly raced towards the hill behind Shigeo and hummed when he noticed his perplexed friend.

"Hey! How's your little Ritsu doing? I haven't seen him since he's been so busy with his student council crap," Shou said, waving at Shigeo.

Politely returning the greeting, Shigeo said, "He's been doing well. He's mostly focusing on his studies, but I'll tell him you said hi."

"Great!" Shou glanced up and down at Shigeo's attire. "What's with the getup? Are you running a marathon in this weather?"

"Ah, no, no. I was with the Body Improvement Club, but I saw Onigawara-kun lying in the snow and stopped to talk to him." Shigeo pointed at Shou's sled. "I think you might have struck him."

Shou snickered. "That explains the thunk I heard a few minutes ago. I thought I hit some rocks, but if it's just him, that's fine. Where is he anyway?"

Shigeo flicked his gaze to the frozen river. Shou whistled as they watched Tenga desperately struggle to stand on the cracking ice. Even with several skaters attempted to coax Tenga on how to properly move, he was propelled onto the ice each time. As his cusses echoed and mothers urged their children to ignore him, Shou laughed.

"Poor guy! I guess that's what he gets for not paying attention," Shou remarked.

"But weren't you the one who hit him? Doesn't that make him an innocent bystander?" Shigeo asked, and Shou suppressed his irritated wince.

"Sledding has less control than you think. I let the sled take me wherever it wants to go. That makes it way more sporadic and fun! After all, I bet that guy was listening to music way too loud and didn't hear me coming," Shou countered, raising a finger for each of his points.

Shigeo shrugged, placated with the answers. Shou grinned at Shigeo, lowering his sled between them. The wooden sled was freshly coated with scarlet paint, and on the rims were golden streaks intermingling with black lines. Shigeo smiled, accepting the rather large sled and asking if Shou frequently sledded.

"Sure do. My stupid old man used to take me sledding when I was really little until he became entranced with his equally stupid organization. Afterwards, I kept sledding by myself, and I only cause a little more chaos each time," Shou said, smirking, and Shigeo's rosy complexion fluttered with wary pallidness at his implications. "Why don't you and I take a ride down together?"

"I should catch up with the other club members, but one ride down should be fine," Shigeo replied, and Shou nodded.

They trekked up the towering hill. Each footprint grew deeper than the last in the growing snow. The winds picked up, brushing through their hair, and their clothing fluttered against their skin. Shigeo telekinetically carried the sled as Shou surveyed the nearly empty hill except for a few couples walking their dogs. Shou stomped around for a moment, discerning the perfect place for Shigeo to set the sled before pointing at the spot right at their feet.

Shigeo placed the sled down. Shou sat in front and gripped the flaky pieces of grass to remain stationary while the wind battered their backs. Shigeo steadied himself, gripping Shou's shoulders and settled down behind him. Shou briefly rocked the sled, shouted for Shigeo to grab him, and with a blast of psychic energy, Shou shot the sled off like a scouring missile down the hill.

Shigeo hardly had time to shriek as the sled rammed and jounced, increasing with tremendous speeds towards their wintery descent. Snow blasted up around them and soared in the teeming gusts. Their skin pinched, and lips warbled as Shou hollered with laughter while Shigeo could barely scream. Their bodies bounced under the force of the hill, but with their added weight, the sled zoomed into the air.

Shou blinked as a figure came into view and whispered, "Uh oh."

"Wait, what's uh-?"

Thunk.

Before Shigeo could finish his question, the sled suddenly slammed into the ground near the riverbank. Shigeo thrusted his hand out, telekinetically snatching the earth and pivoted the sled around before they could clatter onto the shattering icy river. Shou heaved out a gasp, shoulders hunching. He laughed, hobbling to his feet. Shigeo sighed, closing his sore eyes and wiped gelid sweat off his muted brow.

"What a rush! Let's go one more before that guy wakes up!" Shou exclaimed, and Shigeo stumbled to his feet.

Shigeo hobbled over to Tenga's unmoving body. Panic seized him, and he shivered, wondering if Tenga had truly been killed the second time around. He quickly turned Tenga onto his back, grimacing in disgust as drool slithered out of the unconscious boy's mouth. A massive purple blotch formed on Tenga's forehead, and Shigeo gripped his heart in relief.

"I think I'll pass. I should probably take Onigawara-kun to get some medical attention. Goda-kun will know what to do with this kind of injury," Shigeo said, and Shou shrugged.

"Kageyama-kun, join me again when you have time to sled! Bring Ritsu with you, too!" Shou exclaimed, and he raced up back the hill.

Shigeo smiled, nodding and telekinetically lifting Tenga's lifeless body into the air as he continued. Taking a breath, Shigeo jogged in place briefly before casually taking off with the dangling Tenga's in tow to chase after the Body Improvement Club.


End file.
